Indirectas
by Naruu'ttebayo
Summary: Tener una relación sin sexo, definitivamente le era difícil a Tucker, y Tweek era muy inocente como para darse cuenta. Como fuera, nunca debió haberle hecho caso al jodido de McCormick y su idea de las "indirectas para conquistar".
1. Chapter 1

Hay que joderse. Yo, Craig Tucker, teniendo que ir mendigando un polvo, encima a mi propia pareja. Entiendo perfectamente que estamos hablando de Tweek, el chico más inocente y, por qué no decirlo, casto de todo el jodido planeta. Quizá hayan otros peores que él, pero me la sudan enormemente, así que a callar.

Claro que no me interesa únicamente tener sexo con él, no, mi relación con Tweek se basa más en la confianza, compañía, cariño, y demás gilipolleces cursis, pero… soy un puto adolescente, y los adolescentes tienen sus putas necesidades. Ya me imaginaba que iba a costarme ir más allá con este paranoico, pero llevamos seis-jodidos-meses. Y yo llevo casi un año sin meterla en caliente. ¿Acaso sabéis la tortura que supone eso para mí? No soy ningún jodido adicto al sexo, que quede claro.

Tampoco quiero presionarle, no es plan de decirle "Hey Tweekers, te ves bien hoy. ¿Nos acostamos?", porque entonces él me daría una patada en las bolas y echaría a correr, y encima luego me tacharía de pervertido que solo está con él para hacerle guarradas. Y lo sé tan bien porque esto es precisamente lo que pasó cuando se lo propuse cuando hicimos un mes de novios. He intentado insinuárselo más veces, pero en cuanto mis manos bajan más de lo permitido, me da un manotazo. Bueno, por lo menos ya no me tacha de "salido".

Pero bueno, al grano, ¡han pasado ya seis jodidos meses sin hacer nada! Y tal era mi jodida desesperación que yo… hice lo impensable…

Pedir consejo al jodido de McCormick. ¿Quién sino sabía más sobre el arte del cortejo, si es que se le puede llamar así? Pero bueno, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Y lo que me aconsejó no me pareció tan descabellado como me temía. Pero está claro que debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de actuar.

Como fuera, su consejo fue que encandilara a Tweek con frases de su propia invención, algunas que utilizaba para ligarse a las chicas "difíciles". Y según él siempre funcionaban, al cien por cien.

Algunas eran un poco… vulgares, otras no eran tan idiotas. Por eso decidí separarlas en dos bloques; utilizaría las _no tan idiotas _para ¿conquistar? A Tweek, y las otras las dejaría de repuesto por si las primeras no funcionaban.

Y ahí íbamos…

El día después de aquella charla con McCormick quedé con Tweek para vernos en mi casa. Casi siempre estaba vacía, como mucho estaba mi hermana, pero ya sabía que tenía la entrada prohibida a mi habitación, y mucho más cuando venía Tweek.

Así pues, recordé lo que me dijo Kenny. En un momento dado, tomé las pequeñas manos de Tweek entre las mías, y le miré a los ojos fijamente, intentando poner una mirada sensual. La verdad es que no sé si resultó ser sensual o parecía gilipollas, pero bueno.

-_You are the dairy queen and i'll be your burger king. You treat me right and I'll do it your way_.-

-¡_Gah_, no me llames 'r-reina', que soy un chi-chico, _ack_! Oh Dios, no me d-digas que _ngh _parezco un-una tía, ¿¡soy _ack _po-oco masculino!?—Exclamó alarmado (vaya novedad), palpándose la cara.

-N-no… Joder, no me refería a eso.—Mierda, a quién se le ocurría decir esa frase _para tías_. No, era culpa del gilipollas de Kenny por dármela, por supuesto, el imbécil no cayó en la cuenta de que esa no era la adecuada para decírsela a un chico.

Primer intento fallido. ¡Pero no había problema! Me acordaba de otra frase, y esta sí que se podía usar tanto para tíos como para tías. Cuando se calmó un poco, pasé de lanzarme mi –intento de- mirada sensual o tomarle de las manos; en lugar de eso le toqué el hombro para que me mirara.

-_My name isn't Elmo, but you can tickle me anytime you want._-

-_Ngh_, ¿qué di-ices ahora? Tú odias la-las cosquillas.—Ladeó levemente la cabeza, confundido. Me cago en la puta, efectivamente odio que me hagan cosquillas.

Puta madre, tendría que haber revisado las jodidas frases antes de decirlas. Clyde me estaba pegando su deficiencia mental, sin duda.

* * *

Al día siguiente a la hora del recreo, estábamos él y yo sentados en un banco, mientras Clyde molestaba a Token con sus gilipolleces. Tweek bebía café de su termo, y yo solo llevaba mi mirada aburrida de un lado a otro mirando a todos. Lo normal.

Pero ahí había otra oportunidad de camelarme a mi rubio. Joder, era patético, usar frases de ligue para conquistar a tu propia _pareja_, era lo más patético y humillante que podía haber, sin duda.

Aprovechando que había despegado la boca de su termo, llamé su atención diciendo su nombre, a lo que volteó la cabeza hacia mí, mirándome interrogante.

-_Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?_-

Tweek solo se sonrojó un poco y acercó su cara a la mía, dándome un pequeño beso. Tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a corresponder y llevarlo más allá. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba amorrado otra vez a su termo. Puñetero niño.

Luego pareció caer en algo, porque volvió a mirarme extrañado.

-_Ngh _¿ti-tienes un diario?—

Vale, ahora parecería un nenaza.

* * *

No esperé otro día. Esa misma tarde cuando le acompañaba a casa decidí probar suerte otra vez. Hm, las dos frases que llevaba memorizadas me parecían geniales, sugerentes pero delicadas a la vez. Sin duda, cualquiera se derretiría si le dijeran eso. Bueno, cualquiera menos yo, claro está.

-_I'm sorry, I forgot your name. Can I just call you "mine"?_—Le dije en un intento de voz seductora, arrimándole más a mí.

-¡_Gah_, ¿qué?! ¿¡T-te has o-olvidado de mi nombre!?—Mierda, mierda, parecía más ofendido de lo que debería.

-¡Que no, que no, era broma, eres Tweek Tweak!—

-¿Qu-qué clase de _ack _broma es esa?-

-Vale, una muy mala. Pero, ¡como sea!—Venga, a probar suerte otra vez.-_You forgot my name? That's okay, you can call me "yours"._-

-¿Cómo qui-quieres que _agh _me olvi-ide de tu nombre?—Hizo un mohín adorable.—Te lla-llamas Craig Tu-ucker. ¿Otra bro-oma?

-…Sí, otra broma.-Joder.

-_Ack_ no me g-gustan tus bromas.—

* * *

Ni una, _ni una _puta frase había servido hasta ahora. Culparía al cabrón de Kenny, pero para qué engañarnos… ¡Tweek también tenía la culpa, era un jodido corto que no pillaba las indirectas! Y joder… las frases que me quedaban eran jodidamente cursis.

Pero, eh, quizás esas funcionaran. Al fin y al cabo, las cosas que te hacen escupir arcoíris funcionan muy bien para conquistar a alguien.

Así que decidido, esperé el momento perfecto para soltarlas. Y dicho momento fue cuando nos encontrábamos en mi salón, intentando hacer deberes. Sí, quizá no fuera muy romántico, pero la cuestión es que estábamos solos y uno al lado de otro, juntos.

Le besé en la mejilla, y cuando volteó la cara hacia mí, hice lo mismo en sus labios. Sin apartarme mucho de su cara, di el golpe final:

-_I noticed that you're having a very difficult time confessing your love to me…_-

Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente, y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, arrugando nerviosamente su camisa con los dedos.—Pe-pero si ya _ngh _te-e lo confesé…-

Vale, quizá esa frase había sido la más estúpida, viéndolo de esa manera. Mierda.

Tranquilidad, tranquilidad… Quedaba otra, y esa sí que era buena. Y como si lo anterior no hubiera sido dicho en ningún momento, hablé de nuevo.

-_Where's your favorite place in the world? Because mine is being right next to you._-

Me dedicó una de sus tímidas sonrisas, mientras me abrazaba.—Er-eres muy _ngh _tierno cu-cuando quieres.—

Vale, sin duda estas frases no habían ayudado _en nada _ a mi propósito. Sí, con esta última había logrado que Tweek se sintiera bien (cosa que me alegraba, por supuesto), pero ni por esas conseguí mi verdadero objetivo.

Era hora de pasar a cosas más directas.


	2. Chapter 2

Como no pillara estas indirectas, definitivamente iba a asesinarlo, y más teniendo en cuenta de que me estaba jugando los huevos (literalmente, por sus jodidas patadas) al decirle tales cosas. Empezaba a sentirme más patético que en toda mi existencia por lo desesperado que parecía, joder.

Pero venga, empezábamos con la fase dos: las indirectas vulgares.

Esta vez estábamos viendo cualquier mierda que echaban por la tele, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba ese programa. La cuestión es que estábamos abrazados en el sofá, él rodeándome la cintura y yo rodeándole los hombros. Estando tan pegados era la ocasión adecuada. Giré la cabeza hacia él, besándole el cabello para luego bajar mi boca hasta su oreja, susurrándole.

-_Is it hot in here or is it just you?_-

-_Ngh_, ¿calor? Y-yo estoy bien.—Dijo levantando la vista hacia mí, y deshaciendo el abrazo para darme espacio.

Vale, empezábamos mal.

-No, espera.—Volví a acercarle a mí abrazando su cintura, y poniendo la sonrisa más seductora que podía. Vale, esta era un poco "fuerte" para su gusto, pero por lo menos era más directa que la anterior.-_I'm an… i'm an astronaut and my next mission is to explore __**Uranus**__._

-¡_Agh_, p-pero Urano no pu-uede explorarse, n-no es _ack _rocoso! ¡Además i-ir al espacio _ngh _es muy pe-peligroso! ¡No quie-ero que _agh _te mueras, Craig!—

Ya no sabría decir si Tweek era demasiado inocente, o directamente gilipollas. Paciencia, Tucker, paciencia.

* * *

Perfecto, vislumbraba otra oportunidad perfecta de cortejo. Tweek vino al instituto con una camisa nueva. No era muy diferente a las que solía llevar, pero esta todavía no estaba manchada de café, era de un color más clarito, y no le quedaba tan holgada. Eso sí, los botones los llevaba mal abrochados igualmente.

Como fuera, enseguida me acerqué a él y le di una intencionada mirada de arriba abajo, soltando un silbido.

-_Baby, you're as hot as the bottom of my laptop._-

El imbécil ni siquiera reparó en que le estaba halagando.-Pero Cr-Craig, tú no _ngh _ti-ienes ordenador portátil. ¿Te ha-has comprado _ack _uno?—

* * *

A la mierda, ¡a la mierda! Las sutiles no funcionaban con Tweek, así que me la jugaría y le diría una indirecta _directa_, y como no la entendiera, ya sí que me suicidaba o algo.

Nada más entrar en mi casa y cerrar la puerta de la entrada, le acorralé entre esta y mi cuerpo, abalanzándome sobre sus labios sin ningún rodeo, devorándolos tan apasionadamente como sabía. Joder, encima los jadeos que daba Tweek no ayudaban en nada a controlar mis alborotadas hormonas.

Cuando rompimos el beso por falta de aire, volví a poner mi mirada y sonrisa seductora, viendo el color de sus mejillas. Sin duda, el momento perfecto para decirlo.

-_Let me slip into something more comfortable… Like your anus._-

-…-

Vale, aquello sí que lo había entendido. No, no lo supe por el silencio, sino por la patada en los huevos que recibí, para luego verlo abrir la puerta y echarse a correr como si los supuestos gnomos le persiguieran.

-C-cabrón…-Como volviera a darme una de esas patadas, seguro que me quedaba estéril.

* * *

Después de ese estrepitoso fracaso, no me habló durante un día entero, y eso que me pasé pidiéndole perdón a cada minuto. Reconocía que, analizándolo fríamente, esa frase había sido una burrada bestial, pero coño, tampoco tenía que haberme dado una patada ahí. Como fuera, mi orgullo ya se había ido a la mierda desde que este plan empezó, así que poco me importaba implorar su perdón.

No sé si fue por pena, porque ya estaba hasta las narices de mí, o porque el amor que me tiene es muy grande, pero conseguí que me perdonara. Claro está que dejé lo de las fracesitas por un tiempo, concretamente por una semana.

Pero ya era tiempo que volver al ataque.

Esta vez habíamos quedado en su casa, y como estábamos hasta los cojones de hacer deberes nos pusimos a jugar a cartas un rato. Y ahí fue cuando reparé en su cama, y se me vino la frase ideal.

-_Nice bed. Can we break it?_-

-¡Claro que n-no! ¿Dónde _ack _do-ormiré si la rompemos? ¡_Agh_, no, m-más importante! ¿Po-or qué quieres _ngh _romperla?—

-…Por nada, Tweekers. Era una broma.—Joder, pues tan ideal no era. Puta madre.

-Sigues s-sin _ack _saber hacer b-bromas.—

* * *

Hasta los huevos, estaba hasta los mismísimos huevos de esta situación tan desesperante. Ni las frases sexuales sutiles funcionaban, y por supuesto no volví a intentar decirle alguna indirecta directa; no quería volver a pasar un día entero cojeando. Pero coño, quizá estaba ahí el problema… Quizá debería decirle alguna frase de esas, pero menos vulgar. Con un toque de humor, sí. Y tenía la… bueno, no volvería a decir cosas como "idea, perfecta, genial", porque las otras veces resultaron todo lo contrario. Mejor no celebraba antes de tiempo.

Pues ahí estábamos: hora del recreo, Tweek a mi lado con su termo, Clyde haciendo el gilipollas, y Token intentando mantener la paciencia. Así que aprovechando que no nos prestaban atención, me acerqué más al rubio, tocándole el hombro para que dejara de beber y me prestara atención. Heh, ahora no podría darme ninguna patada en las bolas, ya que estábamos sentados.

-_Do you play Pokemon? 'Cause I want to throw my balls at you._-

Se me quedó mirando sin parpadear, como analizando mis palabras. ¿Había dado resultado?-¡_Agh_, eres un p-pervertido!—Me tiró el termo a la cabeza y fue a esconderse detrás de Token, que junto a Clyde me miraban sin entender nada.

Encima cuando Tweek les explicó lo que le había dicho, me echaron bronca. ¿De qué cojones iban? La madre que los parió a todos.

* * *

Juraba por Dios, Buda, y quién coño fuera, que este sería mi último intento. De hecho ya no me quedaban más frases, y pasaba de volver a pedirle ayuda al jodido de McCormick. Estaba claro que sus consejos nunca funcionaban.

Era viernes por la tarde, y acompañaba a Tweek a su casa. Mañana no teníamos clase, así que si mi siguiente y última indirecta funcionaba, dormiríamos juntos. Aunque ya habíamos dormido en la misma cama en otras ocasiones, quizá esta ocasión sería _especial_, con un poco de suerte.

Primeramente le di un beso en la mejilla, y como quien no quiere la cosa, lo dejé caer:-_There's something wrong with my bed. You're not in it._-

-So-solo volveré a _ngh _dormir contigo si p-prometes no mete-erme mano _ack_ como la última vez.—Me miró recriminatoriamente. Sí, para qué negarlo, lo que decía es verdad. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo prefirió dormir en el suelo antes que volver a la cama conmigo, el maldito frígido que ni siquiera dejaba que le acariciara el trasero.

-…Vale.—Mascullé, rindiéndome. Por lo menos me permitiría dormir con él; ni de coña lo diría en voz alta, pero dormir con Tweek, tenerle abrazado toda la noche de una manera tan íntima, es una de las cosas que más me gustan en este mundo.

Y sí, señoras y señores… Mi abstinencia, sigue su curso y sin señales de que vaya a acabar pronto. Al final se me pondrá el brazo derecho como el de un jodido tenista.

* * *

_**Naru here;**_

Oh Gosh, no pude evitar escribir una tontería como esta. Hm, me salió mejor de lo que me esperaba en un principio, so, decidí subirlo para ver si hago reír a alguien(?. Las frases no son mías, obviamente, pero os aseguro que me apuntaré algunas, a ver si tengo más suerte que Tucker.

Espero que guste al menos un poco. See ya~


End file.
